In performing orthopedic surgical procedures it is desirable to protect the surgeon and assistants from irrigant and other fluids while irrigating open wounds and fractures. Different enclosures have been provided for the limb extremity such as disclosed in the Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,541 (1994), and Bose U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,162 (1993). The Fischer enclosure is maintained erect by being inflated. The Bose enclosure is of a one piece, self contained construction, fabricated from a plastic material. In each case the extremity being worked upon remains in the fluids collected in the bottom of the enclosure.
What is needed is an orthopedic trauma basin with a shield that not only protects the surgeon and assistants, but also provides a dry work surface for supporting the limb extremity remote to the irrigation fluids in the basin.